Like Mother, Like Daughter
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Years later the girls & their husbands die, desperate to make up for her past Charlotte decides to take care of their daughters. They grow up depending on her but is her change for good or will she go crazy again. If you want the next chapter review.
1. Charlotte Watsford and Sophie Benjamin

Chapter 1

Charlotte Watsford and Sophie Benjamin

Ever since the incident at Mako Island she had been thinking about what happened and realised she was getting a little out if control. All of that power in the hands of one person was too much. She also knew she had to try to find some way to make up for what she did but knowing Rikki's impulsive nature she wasn't likely to get near them. A few years later she heard of eight deaths, six of which were Cleo, Rikki and Emma and their husbands leaving thei daughters orphans. Charlotte thought in order to make up for what she did she could take care of their daughters. She found and adopted Coral McCartney and Eloise Dove with great ease. She moved back to the Gold Coast and became a beautician and between this and caring for two toddlers she hardly had enough time to search for a suitable father or the last daughter. Finally she got some time off work and she started to look into what had happened to Roxie Bennett. She found out that Roxie was in the custody of Sophie Benjamin along with Sophie's niece, Bevin Benjamin.

She knew that Sophie lived on the Gold Coast too and was in charge of Rikki's café until Roxie was old enough. She'd heard from a few people who worked for or at least had worked for Sophie, she was stubborn and a control freak plus she didn't just ask for perfection, she demanded it. Charlotte thought maybe once she explained the situation to Sophie she'd listen to reason and comply with her taking care of Roxie. She found Sophie's phone number and called her to set up a meeting so they could sit down and talk. Over the phone Sophie seemed just like a perfectly normal reasonable person Charlotte was about to learn that reasonable wouldn't be a preferred word to describe Sophie but maniac might be.

On a beautiful Saturday morning Charlotte took Coral and Eloise to a day care centre where she took them when she had to go to work. She arrived at Sophie's house and she thought that with such a sensible looking house Sophie must be quite a sensible person. She knocked the door and a woman with red hair which was much redder than her own opened the door and said "hello, you must be Charlotte. I'm Sophie, please come in."

Once sitted inside Sophie poured her a cup a tea and asked "so on the phone you said that you wished to talk to me about something, so what is it you wanted to talk about".

Charlotte smiled perfect manners, perfect house and said "I'll be brief; I hear you're taking care of Roxie Bennett. I knew her mother and I'm inclined to take care of her". She decided to leave out that Roxie's mother hated her deeply.

"I see," Sophie said taking a sip of her tea and continued "well I can tell you now that's never going to happen. You say you knew her mother well so did I but it was her father who put me in charge of her upbringing if anything should happen to him or Rikki. He also put me in charge of Rikkis cafe on the condition that when Roxie came of age either fifteen or sixteen it would get handed over to her. So I think Roxie will be staying with me".

Charlotte smile faded and replied "you don't understand I have to take care of her. I'm already taking care of Coral and Eloise".

"and they are ..."?

"Coral McCartney and Eloise Dove". Sophie still looked confused "Cleo and Emma's daughters ... The Cleo and Emma who were Rikki's best friends".

"Cleo I know, but Emma, her I've never heard of."

"That's not possible, to me they always seemed like three peas in a pod. They did everything together".

"I think you mean Bella, my sister-in-law. She was Rikki and Cleo's best friend. They only time those three weren't together was when Bella was wooing my brother".

"I know who I'm talking about I never met anyone named Bella. Even if I had mixed her up with this Bella girl, Emma wasn't the type to woo, trust me." She started fishing in her pocket and pulled out a picture of her, Cleo, Rikki and Emma that was taken right after the volley ball game. "Look that's me, Cleo, Rikki and Emma".

Sophie looked at it and then showed her a picture of Cleo, Rikki and Bella. Charlotte couldn't believe it Cleo and Rikki were the truest friends you could find but here on was photographic proof that Cleo and Rikki had replaced their best friend Emma with a new friend Bella along with their lockets. Sophie began to tell Charlotte about Bella "She was a singer in Rikki's Cafe. She was good at singing and quite pretty but that was the extent of her abilities. I wouldn't have called her the brightest star in the sky. I'm still trying to figure out how little miss hydrophobic convinced my brother not to become world champion at free diving when he just set a new free diving record. " The more Charlotte heard the more she was confused. Bella sounded like the exact opposite of Emma. Emma had been an, intelligent, athletic, healthy, over-achiever.

Charlotte said "alright, when I met Cleo and Rikki their best friend was Emma. When you met them it was Bella but I didn't come here to talk about that. I need to take care of little Roxie the last time I was with her mother and her friends I did something very wrong to them. I regret it now so I plan to make up for my misdeed by caring for the children of the ones I did wrong to".

"Your problem is none of my concern, Roxie however is. Now you already confessed you did something wrong last time you were with her mother. How can I possibly give Roxie away to someone who did wrong to her mother?"

"I told you what I did because I thought you'd recognize remorse in yourself. I know Sophie what happened, I like you tried stealing someone else's boyfriend and I tried keeping Lewis away from Cleo like you tried keeping your brother away from Bella but I never once tried to vandalise the moon cave of Mako Island. To certain people that place is a sanctuary, a sanctuary you destroyed".

"I admit I was ambitious but ambition is a good thing it helps you make the most of an opportunity. At the time I was thinking if I had enough I could...help Will".

Charlotte laughed lightly "oh please you did it for yourself. If you were thinking of Will you would've wanted his happiness from the start and not objected to his relationship with Bella but the fear of losing him forever outweighed your greed".

Sophie got quite nevous from Charlottes extensive knowledge and said "how exactly did you know"?

"The world is full of magic, sometimes using certain magic in a place full of magic you can find exactly what you're looking for" with that Charlottes mouth turned into a smile.

Sophie was scared she was so used to holding all the cards but now someone else was, it made her feel like a scared little girl. Charlotte continued "I understand Zane made you Roxie's guardian and I need to look after her if only to make up for my past damage. That's why I propose a compromise; the six of us live together as a family. That way you can still be her guardian and I can keep an eye on her as well as little Coral and Eloise." Sophie thought about it and decided that it was probably the best idea so she agreed given how much Charlotte knew about her.

In a few weeks Charlotte, Coral and Eloise went to live with Sophie. Usually Bevin and Roxie didn't get along at all with strangers so it surprised Sophie to see how well they got along with Coral and Eloise. It didn't surprise Charlotte at all, she'd already seen each of them had a lot of their mothers in them so it was only natural they would be fast friends just as their mothers had been.


	2. Charlotte's Shame

Chapter 2

Charlottes Shame

Years went by and the four girls carried on being the best of friends seeing each other as sisters. Now in the midst of childhood Charlotte and Sophie saw even more of their mothers coming through with traces of their fathers too. Coral had brown curls and a tanned complexion, she loves science her two favourite topics are Marine Biology and Astronomy. Eloise resembled her mother as much as Coral resembled hers, she loved horses and was very mature for her age. Roxie has her mothers bright blue eyes, blonde curls and pale skin. She took karate to help herself learn some self-discipline and she's very interested in cars and boats. Bevin was practically a miniature of Bella and was loved the sea and music.

Each of the girls had a desk opposite their beds each one their favourite colour. Coral's desk was pinkish orange colour and had a piece of space rock Sophie got from Will's boat house and a fish bowl on it. Eloise's desk was turquoise and had stuffed ponies and horse ornaments on it. Roxie's desk was crimson and had pictures of Speed Boats and Sport Cars all over it along with karate belts she'd won. Bevin's desk was aqua and was cluttered with shells she got from the beach and music boxes.

Sophie tried to control their lives like she tried to control Will's. She wanted Eloise to become a Steeple Chase Champion, she wanted Roxie to be a Karate Champion and she wanted Bevin to compete in singing competitions. Of course like with Will it made the girls favourite things seem more like a chore. As Charlotte spent most of her time with Coral it was impossible for Sophie to control her life.

Charlotte tried to make time for the other girls too but not as much time as she did for Coral. She treated them like any other little girls and do more motherly things with them which instinctively made them like Charlotte more than Sophie. Every night Charlotte would tell them a story like the one her grandmothers had told her or based on her short time as a mermaid.

On this night Sophie listened in on the story "tonight I'm going to tell you the story of an evil mermaid and three good mermaids," said Charlotte "the three good mermaids were Angelfish, a water and wind mermaid who was as gentle as a rolling wave. Pearl, a ice and snow mermaid who was as calm as the ocean on the horizon. Lastly was Marina a fire and lightning mermaid who was as untameable as a storm but knew to step in if someone need her. The evil mermaid was Aqua who had all the powers the three had and all that power in one mermaids hands was bound in end badly. When a mermaid is dry they grow legs which allowed them to walk among humans and fall in love. Aqua had noticed Angelfish's infatuation with a young fisherman who she revealed her secret to. One night every fifty years when the moon filled over a pool in a cave it would draw away the mer from a maid leaving them a powerless mortal girl. Aqua had for some time believed she should be the only mermaid and used this night as an opportunity to make it so. She lured the young fisherman to the cave which would compel Angelfish to come. Aqua herself was out of the pool and had dried herself off and once Angelfish arrived turned the water around the exit to ice and told her what would happen when the moon filled overhead. As the young fisherman tried to convince Aqua to let Angelfish go she failed to realise the steam coming from the pool when she turned round she couldn't see Angelfish in the water but she knew this steam couldn't happen unless the ice around the exit had melted. Suddenly the steam cleared and standing on the ground in front of her was Angelfish, Pearl and Marina. She smiled this had been her plan the young fisherman would draw Angelfish and she would draw the other two. Aqua created three water snakes from the water in the pool and to try and push them back into the pool. As they got nearer the edge the moon filled overhead. That's when Marina destroyed the water snakes with a lighting bolt and they united their powers to push Aqua into the pool. Part of Aqua was unhappy that she could no longer feel the thrill of using her power but another part of her knew it was better this way and all she hoped now was that someday her past crimes would be forgiven. The End."

"I wouldn't forgive her" said Roxie.

"Well I would" said Coral "she knows what she did was wrong and forgiveness cleanses the soul".

Bevin added "and shows who the bigger person is".

Roxie said "Aqua's a power crazed manic, forgiveness is totally lost on her".

Elosie said "no it's not, everybody in the world deserves a second chance and her plan backfired on her I think she's been punished enough".

Charlotte said "girls, everyone is entitled to her own opinion

and Roxie if you don't want to forgive the evil mermaid fine but I have a feeling she would really appreciate it if you did".

"Aunt Charlotte" asked Coral "does Aqua really exist? and the three good mermaids too? Did this story really happen"?

Charlotte replied "I thinks it's a goods idea to keep an open mind Coral and someday who knows you may find out part of the story is true but that's all for tonight girls" She walked to the door and said "goodnight girls".

They all replied simultaneously "goodnight Aunt Charlotte".

When she got to her room she saw Sophie going through her drawers "What are you doing"?

"Looking for these" Sophie said pulling out Cleo's, Rikki's and Bella's necklaces.

Charlotte said "I was hoping to give them to the girls when they're older. It's odd you didn't know about Emma, Cleo and Rikki asked Will made her one as well."

Sophie replied "I heard your story and I believe I know how you're getting your inside info like just now how you knew Cleo and Rikki and Will to make their friend another necklace like theirs. Ryan did say something extraordinary was going on at Mako. The cave where the crystals are embedded it's the same cave from your story. If I was to take these crystals to that cave what would I find out? My guess is you attacking Cleo, Rikki and Emma like Aqua in your story".Sophie noticed how pale Charlotte had gotten and knew she'd hit the mark. "So here's our new deal, I get full control over their lives, Coral included. You don't have anything to do with their lives except cooking their meals and maybe help with their homework. That means no more mothering, no more stories, no more putting nonsense into their heads. If you break this agreement I won't hesitate to remove you from their lives altogether by any possible means."

After that day the girls lives turned grey and exhausting. It took Sophie some time but she finally got Coral practising her hand at the piano since her dad had been a drummer in the café band for a short time Sophie thought Coral may have some musical talent. The girls didn't realise what had caused their Aunt Charlottes sudden change. More than anything Charlotte wanted to be involved in their lives again but she was too scared of Sophie threat little did she know things would soon compel her to go against Sophie.


	3. A Guest For Dinner

**Chapter 3**

**A Guest For Dinner**

A month after Sophie threatened Charlotte she brought home a new friend for dinner. "Better put another place out for dinner I invited a new friend round".

Charlotte said "alright, but you could have asked me first".

Sophie replied "you're not complaining are you"?

Charlotte said "of course not, I'm just …."

"Good" said Sophie "I'd hate to have to do something drastic later on. Oh and before I forget I told Linda all about your apple pie" as she sauntered out the room Charlotte quickly stuck out her tongue at her and proceeded to make dinner

As Charlotte got her apple pie out of the oven the door bell rang. Sophie opened the door to her friend Linda and introduced her to Charlotte "Linda this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Linda".

Charlotte turned towards the blonde woman standing next to Sophie. "Nice to meet you Linda".

Linda said "likewise, normally I wouldn't come but Sophie told me you make the best apple pie and I do have a bit of a sweet tooth, who doesn't and she said you wouldn't mind".

Charlotte said "Of course I don't mind, so do you work with Sophie"?

Linda said "oh no, I came to get a juice at the café and we began talking. I'm a marine biologist, I've written a few papers on mutation on aquatic mammals."

Charlotte said "well the Gold Coast is the perfect place to find out more about aquatic mammal mutations".

Linda said "I know, I was in the Gold Coast a few years ago and my work experience assistant found an interesting cell sample. I started doing work on it even started writing an article entitled 'Just add water the phenomenon of spontaneous cellular mutation.' I offered him a chance to work with me but he rejected and deleted all the work I did with his cell sample. I returned two months later and found a similar cell sample and I found out where it came from and that my work experience assistant always did. I never got a chance to work on it though my research subjects lost their significance to the work."

Charlotte said "fascinating, you know Coral loves Marine Biology along with Astronomy maybe you could share a few papers you've written with her?"

Linda said "well it's always nice to meet another Marine Biology enthusiast, you know science it the key that unlocks the door to the mysteries of life." Charlotte may be smart but not smart enough to put the pieces together just yet, she thought Linda seemed like a perfectly nice person but like with Sophie she was about to learn first impressions are sometimes wrong.

At dinner Coral was bursting with questions for Linda "so what's the most interesting thing you've ever worked on?

Linda replied "well as I was telling Charlotte earlier I few years ago I came to the Gold Coast, twice in fact. The second time was boring but well paid for old fish population counts. While setting up motion activated underwater cameras my assistant Greg found a fish scale. Now I had seen a lot of fish scales but this one was different. I decided to experiment on it but once it had dried off completely it turned into skin, human skin."

Charlotte almost choked on her dinner knowing exactly what that fish scales had come from.

"Maybe it like Aunt Charlottes story" said Bevin.

Charlotte eyes widened as now the attention was on her "what story was that "asked Linda

Charlotte said "oh it was nothing, when I was little girl my grandmother would tell me stories about the ocean so I tweak them a little to make my own version of them to tell the girls."

Roxie mumbled "not lately you haven't".

Elosie said "I think Bevin' s talking about the one about the mermaids. Aunt Charlotte said that when a mermaid is dry they grow legs and walk among humans. In the last story she told us she said mermaids also have powers ".

Charlotte said "like I said, it's nothing so is everyone one done with their dinner. I think its time for apple pie". Seeing Charlotte was clearly uncomfortable they stopped talking about her story.

Just before she left she and Charlotte were outside, Linda asked "the girls called you Aunt Charlotte, I was wondering if that's your relation or because you look after them"?

Charlotte said "it's because I look after them only Bevin and Sophie are related. Bevin is in fact Sophie's niece".

Linda asked "what about the other girls? I couldn't help but think how much they look like another three girls I knew of despite the three girls I'm thinking of were older".

Charlotte asked "well what about them".

Linda said "Benjamin, that's a surname I've never heard before so I can't help but wonder about the other girls parentage."

Charlotte could see what was happening so she said "you have a lot of questions, well I have a few of my own. I'm not sure if I trust you so let me ask my questions and then I'll decide if I can trust you. What was your work experience assistants name?"

"Lewis McCartney".

"You said you found where his cell sample came from, where?"

"One of three girls, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick and Cleo Sertori. I know you have your reasons Charlotte but let me tell you what I told Lewis, you can trust me to be a good scientist. I don't need you to clarify who those girls mothers are I could see it in your eyes once I mentioned their names. I think we both know what those girls were but they lost their importance to my work when they gave up their powers, Goodbye Charlotte."

When Charlotte went back inside Sophie asked "so what was that at dinner"?

Charlotte asked "what was what at dinner"?

"When the girls mentioned your story you looked like a child who'd just been caught with your hand in the cookie jar".

"You told me to stop putting nonsense into their heads".

Sophie said "that's not an answer, you're hiding something, I demand to know what it is unless you'd rather…"

"It's the girls" Charlotte said "I calmed up when Linda mentioned the cell sample she found turned into skin when it was dry. It reminded me of something that happened a long time ago, something to do with a secret but not mine." Then Charlotte remembered she mentioned it had something to do with the girls. "I've barely spoken to the girls in a month, I can't keep anything from them. It's not my secret to tell, I promised to Lewis, my grandmothers memory and myself I wouldn't tell anyone. If anyone did find out that secret it has to be on their own by their own intelligence, not by me".

Sophie said "fine so what did you think of Doctor Denman"?

**Cliffhanger, I'm not sure when I can update again but it shouldn't be too long, a week at the most. I know the title hasn't made it's effect on the story yet but it will. If you have anything you'd like to see happen in the story please put in a Review and I'll see if I can put it in.**


	4. Power Play

**Chapter 4**

**Power Play**

The next day Charlotte was pegging out washing while the girls were at their various things. Sophie suddenly came up and asked "have you seen Coral, she hasn't showedup for piano practice".

Charlotte had seen Coral heading towards the Marine Park but she said "no, haven't seen a peep of her all day".

Sophie said "well if you spot her tell her I'm looking for her"?

Charlotte replied "will do"?

As soon as Charlotte had finished she went to the Marine Park and she knew just where to find Coral. She was like her mother in many ways, she loved dolphins so she'd be by the dolphin pool. Sure enough when she got there, Coral was watching the dolphins. "Trying to dodge piano practice"?

Coral looked up and saw Charlotte, when she was next to her Coral turned back to the dolphins and said "I hate the piano, I have no talent whatsoever. Music is Bevin's talent, she has the voice of a bird, I can tell I'd sound more like a frog with a cold. Sometimes I feel there's nobody I can talk to about it".

"You told me" Charlotte said.

Coral replied "ever since before I can remember I was your baby. You did your best to be the mother we didn't have but to me specially. I could count on you to listen if I was scared or had a problem. Then you stopped, not just with me with all of us, it was like you didn't care about us anymore, why"?

Charlotte said "your Aunt Sophie and I are different people and she's forcing me to be less involved in your life. She's convinced you girls can do without a mother figure and it tears me up inside, she'd be furious if she knew that we were here talking.

Coral said "well stand up to her"

Charlotte said "it's not that simple, nothing ever is. For example I'm here talking to you by a pool of dolphins and I'm terrified of them, dumb I know but some of us are different".

"I've been looking for you" they turned around and saw Sophie and groaned. Sophie walked up to them "Charlotte why am I not surprised you're here".

Charlotte said "Sophie let me explain the situation".

Sophie replied "no, let me explain the situation, you decided to ignore what I said and continue meddling in their lives. I thought I made myself clear either back off from them or I'll make sure you never get near them again."

"NO" Coral cried and all of a sudden a blast of water hit Sophie and it wouldn't stop until Charlotte took Coral's hand and ran off with her.

Charlotte took Coral to a secluded part of the beach where Lewis used to fish. Coral asked "what happened back there"?

Charlotte said "why don't you could tell me"?

"I was scared that Aunt Sophie might hurt you, I saw the water and wanted the water to somehow keep her away from us. The next thing I knew that happened, did I do that"?

Charlotte said "I believe so and it's not the first time I've seen something like that happen, in fact I used to be able to do it but I lost the ability. I guessed you girls may gain abilities by inheritance but not for another couple of years, but definitely by sixteen if you had them at all. To demonstrate your powers at nine I'm guessing they surfaced ahead of schedule".

Coral asked "what do you mean by inheritance"?

Charlotte answered "genetics, like how you have your mothers brown eyes and your fathers love of science. It would turn out you also have your mothers ability to control water".

Coral asked "so she could do what I could do"?

Charlotte said "it was my first day at school in the Gold Coast and I got hit by the sprinklers and then I met your mother. As time went by I met your mothers boyfriend and her two best friends. I noticed the weird and unexplained seemed to follow in their wake. It led me to discover this amazing secret they had been keeping. The last story I told you was true but I changed the names Marina's real name was Rikki, she was Roxie's mother, Pearl's real name was Emma, she was Elosie's mother, Angelfish and the young fisherman were Cleo and Lewis, they were your parents, Aqua was …"

"you" Coral said "I figured it out for myself , I'm trying to stick to what I said before about forgiving you but this is huge."

Charlotte said "whether you trust me or not, you need me" she took hold of her hands "you must learn to control your powers or your powers will control you and you will end up like me. Severing ties to ones you hold dear like me with your father and you'll end up alone. I don't want to see that happen".

At dinner that night Charlotte was serving dinner and said "I'm sorry for being distant lately girls but I plan to make it up to you with a big story tonight."

Coral said "so Roxie what if Aqua from Charlottes last story tried to make up for what she did then would you forgive her"?

Roxie shrugged and said "depends what she did, it would have to be really big. A particular deed doesn't spring to mind but it would have to be huge".

Just then Sophie walked in and said "what happened at the Marine park"?

Charlotte said "why whatever do you mean"?

Sophie said "you know exactly what I mean"?

Charlotte said "it could've been anything, a shift in the tides, a sudden gust of wind. By the way I'm going to tell the girls a story tonight, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Sophie could tell by the look in her eyes she knew something and if she went against her something would happen again so she said "Of course not".


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth**

"Tonight girls I'm going to tell you a story that's all true. No matter how unreal it may sound trust me it's all true. It began when I was sixteen and had just moved to the Gold Coast. I met a girl called Cleo and her boyfriend Lewis. I was instantly enthralled by him as he already had a girlfriend I couldn't do anything. Luckily for me she broke up with him soon after. I began edging my way closer towards Lewis but although Cleo had insisted they were just friends now I could see she wanted me to stay away from him."

Roxie said "so she said 'hey get your hands off my ex-boyfriend who is now just my friend'".

Charlotte laughed and said "something like that. Getting back to my story there's an island called Mako that my grandmother did sketches of so I asked Lewis to take me there so I could do some of my own. He seemed more nervous as we walked further inland. We rested on these rocks near a stream suddenly I heard a noise but Lewis didn't, then I head a loud splash and he heard that. As I walked to the edge to see Lewis pulled me back and I got the wrong idea and kissed him. We began going out but his head was always somewhere else but I chose to ignore it as our relationship grew. Soon Cleo and Lewis started renewing their friendship and I got jealous. Anyway Lewis got this satchel full of various stuff and one was a photo of my grandmother when she was my age, or rather the age I was when this happened. I stared at it for a while before I realised she was wearing a locket, a locket I had seen around the neck of Cleo and her two best friends, Emma and Rikki. I wanted to find out more and I found a old home movie. I got it converted so I could watch it and I saw a boy throw my grandmother into a pool of water and then my grandmother grew a tail. I saw Lewis return the satchel to a man called Max who'd known my grandmother and he told me she was a mermaid".

The girls gasped before Charlotte could continue Elosie said "alright now this is getting ridiculous".

Charlotte said "I know this doesn't make much sense but it's all true. He also told me in the right place at the right time magic happens. I watched the movie again to try and get my head round it, that's when it hit me the pool my grandmother got thrown into was the pool in a cave on Mako. I'd been there once when I accompanied Lewis on a camping trip with Cleo's family. The night of the camping trip I followed Cleo to a cave and I couldn't find her inside. There was a pool in the cave. I remember the water in the pool looked so beautiful then the full moon passed overhead. The water glowee and as I reached out to touch the water it froze over and once the moon had passed the ice melted. I knew I had to go back and I was about to touch the water again when…"

Bevin interrupted "it froze over again right, I'd say that's a sign".

Charlotte said "no I saw three figures swimming in I ran to place where I could see but not be seen and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were three mermaid but the part I couldn't believe was the mermaids were Cleo, Emma and Rikki. They didn't stay long but I did . That night was a full moon and when the full moon passed overhead I remembered what Max said and I jumped in. The next morning I confessed how jealous I had been and how I never understood why he spent so much time with Rikki and Emma too he said it was because of their history but I knew he meant secrets and I told him we didn't need anymore secrets between us and I revealed to him that I was now a mermaid. I learnt mermaids had powers and slowly but surely I gained all the powers Cleo, Emma and Rikki had but I learnt nothing. One of which was if you don't learn to control your powers you may think you can control them but they'll control you. Little by little I began to change into something dark and I was driven by my jealousy. In the end Lewis knew I may be his girlfriend but his heart would always be with Cleo so he broke up with me. I've already told you what happened next".

Elosie said "it's the last story you told us, that's why you clamed up at the dinner with Dr Denman. You were Aqua and I'm guessing Angelfish was Cleo".

"You've always been a smart girl but you must remember I wasn't myself and something I haven't told you yet is you're their daughters" then she looked at Bevin "not you Bevin dear but the others are. So Roxie am I forgiven"?

"Not on your life" she replied

Bevin said "I forgive you mostly because you've done no wrong to me".

Elosie said "everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance".

"What about you Coral" Charlotte asked hoping she would say she had forgiven her.

"After hearing the story I'm willing to take a leap of faith" Coral said.

Charlotte said "girls, your mothers may have passed their mermaid powers down onto you now Coral has already demonstrated her powers and tomorrow I hope you'll show up so I can see wheather your powers are going to surface now as well and onethey do I'll start teaching you to control your powers".

Roxie said "oh yeah learning control from someone who lost control".

Charlotte came and sat at the foot of Roxie's bed "Roxie, you need to learn control or end up like I did, it's your choice".

"Can I come"? said Bevin

Charlotte said "I'm not sure if your mother was a mermaid but you can watch and we can see if you demonstrate anything as time goes on". She went to the door and said "good night little mermaids".


	6. Two Early Bloomers

**Chapter 6**

**Two Early Bloomers**

After school the next day Charlotte took the girls to Mako Island and was leading them to the moon pool. When they were in the moon cave Charlotte said "welcome to your first day of Mermaid Training".

Bevin said "you're right the water is beautiful, it's much bluer than usual".

Charlotte replied "that's because this place is full of magic."

Roxie said "you're insane, this is just a cave with a pool" Charlotte pointed up and when Roxie saw the top she added "that's inside a volcano".

Elosie said "this is the cave from your story, it's how the moonlight got in".

Charlotte said "right, I thought what better place to practise your powers than…Mermaid Central. So who wants to try first"?

Roxie said "might as well get this over with".

Charlotte answered "alright just hold your hand out to the pool and think about something that makes you frustrated".

Roxie did and nothing happened "well, don't be too discouraged it was only your first try. Elosie why don't you try next"?

Elosie went to the edge looking at the pool "now I want you to do the exact same thing, these powers are tricky and are triggered by frustration or an emotion like frustration like fear, anger, disappointment" Elosie tried focusing all her frustration on the water but like with Roxie nothing happened.

"Coral dear, please tell me yesterday wasn't just a fluke" Charlotte said in a begging tone.

Coral walked up to the pool saying "I can try". At first nothing happen but then slowly the water began to rise and change until a water image of Coral was looking right back at her. "you are spectacular". Coral just tried to stay focused wanting to savour every second.

Just then the image began to look different as if it had changed into a jelly like substance and that's when Charlotte saw Bevin seeming to mind her own her business twisting her hand this way and that. "Bevin "Charlotte said but the moment Bevin looked up Coral's water Coral turned back into water.

Bevin looked confused as everyone was staring at her "what"?

Charlotte walked right up her and took her hands and knelt down to look her in the eye. "Bevin, I believe your mother may have been a mermaid and you have inherited her power but I need a test" she turned to Coral "can you make a water ball and place it in front of Bevin"?

Coral tried it and it worked "concentrate Coral or the water ball will fall apart. Now Bevin what were you thinking about a moment ago"?

Bevin replied "about how special my sisters are and how they would have these amazing powers if not today than someday and how I may not even get a power because there was a chance my mother wasn't even a mermaid. I guess I felt a little left out".

"Envy, yes that would work" said Charlotte "Now Bevin I want you to put you hand out towards the ball of water, concentrate on the ball of water in front of you and try thinking about how left out you feel again".

Bevin put her hand out and as she twisted her hand if turned into jelly and her eye widened in joy and just for fun she twisted her hand the other way to see if it would revert back to water and watched as it crystallised an fell to the ground. Charlotte picked it up and said "must say I seen a lot of powers but this is a new one. You are no different than your sisters Bevin."

Roxie said "actually she is, from me and Elosie, we don't have powers".

Charlotte said "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, your powers should emerge in the fullness of time."

Elosie said "should, oh that makes us feel so much better".

Charlotte said "trust me fate would be so cruel to bestow Coral and Bevin with their mothers gifts and not you two. Honestly I found it odd their powers came out at all. I was expecting your powers to surface when you hit adolescene. I guess Coral and Bevin are just early bloomers, some girls do develop earlier than expected. Of course while some girls develop breasts Coral and Bevin developed mermaid powers but I wouldn't worry about it so much". With that they left for home with mums the word about powers and mermaids and Mako with Sophie.


	7. Roxie's The Odd One Out

Chapter 7

Roxie's the odd one out

That night while everyone else was sleeping Roxie crept out of bed and went around to the back of the house under her bedroom window. She was feeling down in the dumps and sorry for herself. Coral and Bevin have these amazing powers while she and Elosie had to remain normal. Just then she heard a noise and saw Elosie "Hey" she said and than sat down next to her.

"It's not fair" Roxie stated.

"Of course it isn't" Elosie said and then asked "what isn't"?

"This, Coral and Bevin, Coral has Aunt Charlotte and Bevin has Aunt Sophie. Then there's us, I don't know about you but I'd give anything to feel an inch closer to my mother. Today, this was a chance to feel that inch closer and nothing happened. I tried it again when we got home just in case and still nothing, nada, zero, zilch. Coral and Bevin don't need this feeling of motherly comfort but I do."

Elosie put a hand around her sister/friend and said "I know I feel the same way, well not exactly the same. When I learnt I may have powers passed down to me from my mother I thought that at last I could feel like a have a past and a future. Growing up without parents made me feel as if I have no past and therefore no future. Maybe we just have to wait like Aunt Charlotte said and eventually we'll gain powers".

"You want to trust that woman, lets face it Elosie we're never going to get our powers. I'll never feel closer to my mother and you'll never feel like you have a past. We're not special like Charlotte's baby girl Coral or Sophie's little starlet Bevin, we're just Roxie Bennet and Elosie Dove, just normal average girls."

The next day while she was grooming her horse, Diamond Elosie was thinking over what Roxie said. Was she right? Would they never get their powers? If not then what?

Just then Sophie came in "hey what are you doing in here? You should be out there practising".

Elosie said "I need to groom Diamond besides she's probably tired, all we seem to ever do is practise".

Sophie said "it's the stable hands job to groom your horse that's what they're paid for and of course you practise everyday if you don't you'll never be the best".

As Sophie walked away she knocked over a bucket of water and as Elosie thought about how about she hated Sophie pushing her around. She heard Sophie say "hey what's going on".

Elosie looked and saw Sophie's feet was frozen to the ground, the water she knocked over had frozen around her feet sticking them to them to the ground.

Meanwhile Roxie had a day off from karate practise so she just sat at her desk staring into space. Suddenly she got a text message from Elosie.

Roxie

Just Got My Power

Elosie

Roxie groaned, now Elosie had her power too and with that had laid her head on her desk. Just then Charlotte came in and saw Roxie, she heard her groan. She knew a groan followed by this was bad "what's wrong"?

"Elosie got her power and now I'm the weak little girl, the only one who doesn't have her power yet". She got up from her desk and faced Charlotte "Why, why don't I have my power, what makes me so different I mean just look at me. I don't look any different from them and yet they've all surpassed me"

"Wow, that's a big word for you" Charlotte said.

"You're not helping" said Roxie. "I've won every karate match since I was five and yet now I'm a helpless little lamb".

Charlotte said "I'm looking at you, do you know what I see".

Roxie said "a poor orphan baby".

Charlotte said "no, well yes but I was going to say I see a girl on the verge of becoming a young woman, but she still had much to learn".

Roxie asked "for instant"…..

Charlotte said "we each have a uniqueness but it seems as if she doesn't know her worth. Don't worry Roxie your power will come but it will probably happen when you least expect it".

Roxie said "and meanwhile I do what, act like it doesn't bother me that everyone has what they want except for me"

Charlotte replied "yes, and what do you mean everyone has what they want except for you"?

"Coral was the last one of us to walk, talk and get potty trained, she wanted to be first in something and she was first to get her power. Bevin wanted to feel like she was one of us and she got her power and Elosie wanted to feel like she had a past by having something her mother passed down to her and she now has her power, but me I want to feel closer to my mother and I have nothing"

Charlotte said "come with me".

Charlotte took Roxie to her room and she pulled out Rikki's necklace. "This necklace belonged to your mother, Cleo, Emma and Bella had identical necklaces. I was going to give you girls the necklaces when you were older but maybe you should have yours now to feel closer to your mother". She placed the necklace in Roxie's hand and said "I know you don't trust me and believe or not I don't blame you but I wish you would. I'm trying to make up for my past now. I know I can never erase the damage I've done but I am trying. From here all I can do is try and prove I'm not the monster I used to be, it's up to you whether or not you believe me". With that Charlotte left and Roxie thought she can try and pretend to be kind and Coral, Elosie and Bevin can fool for her charade but I refuse to cave.


	8. The Return Of Dr Danger

Chapter 8

The Return Of Dr Danger

Coral knocked on the door timidly "come in" a voice said from the other side of the door.

Coral entered the lab "hello Dr Denman, Aunt Sophie said you had something for me".

Dr Denman said "Yes, it the fish scale I mentioned at dinner. I thought you might like to do some experiments of your own."

"Really, can I?"

"Of course you can, I can see the traits of a true scientist in you but you'll have to prove it. I was proven wrong last time I thought I saw it, believe it or not by your father, Lewis. He wanted the position of my research assistant when I came to the Gold Coast the first time. It turned out he had everything except the vision to be a true scientist, and that's the most important part of being a scientist".

"I know that, I like to think that science is the key that opens the door to the mysteries of the universe".

Dr Denman smiled and replied "maybe when your older I can take you on as my research assistant, you may have the potential to go further than your father did and it would be some good work experience".

She gave Coral the fish scale and Coral said "I look forward to it". Coral couldn't see the danger she was putting herself and her sisters in.

Dr Denman was keeping a close eye on Coral because of how Charlotte acted at dinner and she had heard what happened to Sophie when she came to the Marine Park for Coral. Charlotte had told the girls to keep on practising their powers in private and when Coral left the lab she decided to try a quick power practise. Little did she know Linda was watching her. Coral made a water ball and threw it across the water and carried on home to start her own experiments. Linda went to her computer and began an article entitled 'genetics in marine mutation'.

When Coral came in Charlotte asked "where have you been"?

Coral said "oh, I went to the Marine Park, Aunt Sophie told me Dr Denman had something for me".

Charlotte said "Coral, I would appreciate it if you kept your distance from that woman".

Coral asked "why"?

Charlotte looked at her "seriously, Marine Biologist, daughter of a mermaid who has power over water, am I the only one hearing alarm bells going off".

Coral replied "she's a scientist, and the idea of mermaids is a little far-fetched".

Charlotte said "that didn't stop your father, and please Coral, you may be Cleo and Lewis's daughter but I raised you since their death and I worry about you and the other girls too. A Marine Biologist doesn't sound all that mermaid friendly if you ask me".

Coral said "I can't stay away, Marine Biology fascinates me but I promise I'll be super careful whenever I'm around her".

The following day Linda came into Rikki's café and saw Sophie behind the counter "Hi Sophie".

"Oh hey Linda" Sophie said.

"Sophie, I have a proposal for you which could make you rich and famous" said Linda.

Sophie replied "I must say you've sparked my interest so what are you proposing"?

Linda asked "first I must ask, do you believe in mermaids"?


	9. Alliance

Chapter 9

Alliance

Dr Denman had just told Sophie what she witnessed and about Cleo, Emma and Rikki's secret "I must say that's quite a story, but I little farfetched. Wish it was true, just imagine me raising a half-mermaid".

Dr Denman said "believe me it's no story and if I'm right Cleo never fully relinquished her powered and her daughter had inherited them. And if Cleo didn't I'm willing to bet neither did Emma or Rikki which would mean Eloise and Roxie also have their mothers powers. Bevin, her I'm not too sure about. Think Sophie, hasn't water around you mean acting strangely lately"?

Sophie remembered the water that froze around her feet when she was in the stables with Elosie and that blast of water that hit her when she threatened Charlotte who was with Coral. "I'll admit some unexplainable things have happened lately but…"

Sophie was a logical thinker and to think mermaids were behind something was absurd.

Dr Denman said "I see, you don't believe me. I knew it was a long shot in any case. Be sure to let me know if you change your mind.…and if I were you I'd keep a close eye on those girls of yours, especially Coral".

Maybe it would have ended there, Sophie would have written Linda off as insane if not for what happened the next day. As Sophie came home she saw Charlotte leaving with Coral, Eloise and Bevin to practise their powers but Roxie refused to go as it just reminded her how mundane she was. Sophie went into the girls room and said "Roxie where is Charlotte going with the other girls".

Roxie said "a place I'm not suppose to tell you about"

Sophie knew Roxie had been a little short with Charlotte lately and said "I'm just asking because I think Charlotte might be up to something bad and I would hate for anything to happen to your sisters, so where exactly is this place I'm not suppose to know about".

Roxie foolishly believing Sophie said "it's just this little cave on Mako Island". Roxie needn't say anymore because Sophie knew which cave she meant.

Sophie followed them making sure to keep her distance so they wouldn't know she was there and followed them straight into the Moon Cave. When she got there she hid in the shadows of the door way just as Charlotte had done when she discovered Cleo, Rikki and Emma were mermaids. "Alright Coral my star, you go first" said Charlotte.

Sophie watched as Coral walked to the edge of the pool and saw three balls of water rise from water and spin around as if Coral was juggling them. Then she tossed them one by one back into the pool. Charlotte said "I can see somebody's been practising like a good mermaid. Bevin, it's your turn. Charlotte got a glass and a bottle of water from a bag she brought. She filled the glass with the water and held it out to Bevin. Bevin held out her hand and turned it and Charlotte turned the class upside down and sure enough it had turned into jelly. This stuck a memory in Sophies head about when Bella kept sneezing and the amount of jelly that juice turned into.

She was broken from her train of thought when Charlotte said "Eloise, I believe you've gotten your power now" Eloise walked confidently to the edge of the pool held out her hand and the pool slowly began to freeze over. Sophie left after she witnessed it knowing now they'd demonstrated their powers they would be leaving soon too.

As soon as she got home she phoned Dr. Denman and said "Linda, it's Sophie, looks like you were right, so when do we start"?


	10. Plans

Chapter 10

Plans To Run Away

"So it's all of them" said Linda.

Sophie said "well almost, I didn't see Roxie do anything".

"She's the daughter of a mermaid, same as Coral. We've both witnessed Coral's immense power, you said Elosie and Bevin have powers too so it would only make sense that Roxie has them too".

"I don't think so, if she had powers she would have gone with them. True, I've been sensing some kind of distance between her and her sisters lately but maybe this is the reason. She's the only powerless daughter of a mermaid."

Linda said "fine, but I want the other three for testing".

Sophie said "quite frankly I couldn't care less about Coral and Eloise but Bevin…"

"Rest assured I have no interest in hurting any of the girls, your niece included." Linda said " I will do whatever is necessary to get what I want but I can guarantee Bevin shall remain unharmed, after all there's three of them".

Sophie said "so we have an understanding".

Back at home Charlotte and the girls remained none the wiser until a week later. Charlotte had just been shopping when she heard the phone ringing. She heard Sophie get the phone, but Charlotte curiosity got the better of her. "She slowly got their other phone and listened to Sophie's conversation

"Hello".

"Sophie, it's Linda, I've got everything ready."

"So we'll start tonight then".

"We could, but how are you going to get the girls out of the house so late without being stopped by Charlotte"

"Simple, I'll grind up a sleeping pill into her drink at dinner when she isn't looking".

"Fine you handle Charlotte in your own way. How are you going to explain it to the girls?"

"I'll tell them it's a meteor shower I want them to see. Coral's second greatest interest is astronomy, with marine biology being first. She'll be interested in going and the girls have this pack about accepting each other interest".

"Sounds like you've thought of everything. So I'll see you around ten O clock tonight at my research facility. By the way it's just the powers we've dealing with right or have you seen them grow tails too"?

"No, that's yet to happen if it will at all".

Charlotte quietly went to the girls room "girls, I think Sophie knows".

"Knows what"? asked Bevin

"About your powers"

"Or lack there is" added Roxie.

Charlotte said "over I heard her talking to Dr Denman and I have a strong feeling she knows too. I don't know how they figured it out but"…

That's when Roxie and Coral said simultaneously "I think I do" Charlotte, Elosie and Bevin looked at them, Roxie said " last week when you were all at training I told Sophie were you were because she said she was worried about you. She must have gone and saw you practicing your powers".

Coral said "but I wasn't careful when I went to Dr Denmans I decided to practice my powers when I thought she wasn't looking."

Charlotte said "I don't really care how they found out but I do know Sophie is planning to take you to her tonight claiming she's taking you to a meteor shower."

Bevin asked "so how are we getting out of it"?

"I haven't a clue, I was kind of hoping one of you girls had an idea."

"Well how are you getting out of it" asked Roxie

"She's planning on putting a grinded up sleeping pill in my drink at dinner".

Eloise said "so how about we keep an eye out for Sophie slipping anything into your drink at dinner. Then one of us creates a distraction diverting her attention to us providing you with an opportunity to swap drinks. Then when she falls asleep we go somewhere to go and hide from her."

Coral said "sounds like a plan to me".

Charlotte added "Well then, you girls start packing whatever you think you'll need. I'm not sure where we're going to go but we're leaving once Sophie falls asleep."

Later at dinner Bevin saw Sophie slip her fork into her lap. "Oh I don't seem to have a fork" Sophie exclaimed "Charlotte, be a dear and fetch me one".

With a sigh Charlotte got up and Sophie poured some sort of powder into Charlotte's drink. Bevin nudged Coral to tell her Sophie had given Charlotte the crushed sleeping pill. When Charlotte came back she gave Sophie the fork and then she was about to drink when Coral pretended to start choking and Bevin gave Charlotte a look which told her Sophie had given her the sleeping pill. So while Sophie was distracted Charlotte swapped their drinks. Sophie found it strange Coral made miraculous recovery so quickly but thought nothing about it. As dinner went on she remained oblivious to the change of plans that night.

Note: Just reminding you if you want an update you have to submit an review or I don't know if anyones reading it.


	11. Trust

Chapter 11

Trust

Charlotte saw Sophie fall asleep and said "I'm sorry Sophie but this is the way it has to be. Since I'm the one who really cares about the girls safety I have to make sure they're safe."

With that she went to the girls room "come on, we don't know how big that sleeping pill was so we have to go".

Coral, Eloise and Bevin got their bags but Roxie said "no, I'm not leaving, it's too dangerous. Come on Charlotte, you don't even have a plan for what happens next. Where are we going to sleep tonight? what are we going to have for breakfast tomorrow morning"?

"Roxie, I've thought about that, I've thought about a place to stay but tonight we'll be staying with an old friend of mine. Best thing is Sophie doesn't know about him. I don't want to force you to go but I shall to keep you safe. I'd rather you choose to come with me and your sisters." Roxie didn't move so Charlotte said "girls go wait outside I'll be there in a moment". Once the girls had left Charlotte continued "Roxie I'm not leaving until you can give me a reason for not trusting me which does not involve a power mad moment from when I was sixteen."

"I'm trying really hard to hate you because of that but then you do something really nice and it gets harder. It's difficult to really see your true colours and that scares me."

"Roxie, I promise you, this right now is the real me and sometimes you have to take leap of faith. Now what do you want to do"?

"I'll come" said Roxie "but for my sisters, not for you"

Charlotte thought 'fine, if it gets you to come along'.

Later on Charlotte brought the girls to a cabin on a secluded beach. Charlotte knocked on the door and an old man opened the door "Charlotte haven't seen you in a long time".

"Hi Max, I need a small favour. These are the daughters of mermaids and we need a place to stay for the night".

Max said "of course come in, come in." As they came in Max said "I'm not used to company so you'll have to excuse the mess".

Charlotte said "thanks Max it's just their Aunt Sophie just found out they've gain their mothers powers

When Sophie woke up with a start, it was almost midnight, she went to the girls room quickly to get them. She wondered why she fell asleep and she hoped Charlotte was still under the effect of the sleeping pill she gave her. She got worried when she found their beds empty. She went to Charlottes room and found it too was empty. She noticed the bottom drawer of Charlotte dresser was empty. She went over and saw it was empty. Sophie knew Charlotte only kept thins she considered important in there like her grandmothers sketches of Mako, photographs of the girls, things they had made for her and the crystals. Sophie was beginning to put the pieces together she checked the rest of Charlottes dresser and saw her clothes were gone too. She checked the girls wardrobe and saw their clothes were gone too. Sophie was angry and thought "Charlotte, you better start running".

Note: If you want a sneak peak of the next chapter anwser these questions

1. Rikki is to Julia as Lewis is to ...

2. Who is the first mermaid?

3. What do the best things come in?

4. Who has starred in H20:Just Add Water and sang the theme song?(actor not character)


	12. Coral's Home

Chapter 12

Coral's Home

The next morning Roxie was the first of the girls to get up and as she made her way to the kitchen and heard Charlotte and Max talking. Max said "that's quite a story Charlotte, well you did the right thing by bringing them here. I'm not too sure if you should go".

"I told the girls we would just be staying for the night" Charlotte said. "Besides we would be better off there. I'm sorry about all this, I didn't plan on dragging you into all this again. It's just with Sophie and Dr Denman and with Mako Manor being too far I thought the best place to stay the night would be with you".

"I don't mind being dragged into this again. It's the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a while. I was just thinking little Coral must be Cleo's, she looks just like her".

"But she has her fathers brains. Listen Max I'm not sure if Lewis told you but after I came to see you, the first time"…

"You went to Mako and became a mermaid yourself but you couldn't control your jealousy and your powers started controlling you so you lost the honour of being a mermaid".

"That's the basic outline of it, yeah.

Roxie wondered 'what was Mako Manor?'

Later that day Charlotte took them to Mako island but instead of taking them to the Moon Cave she led them to an abandoned cabin in a clearing in the jungle. As they walked into the cabin they saw a sign by the door which said Mako Manor. Once inside Roxie said "alright Charlotte how did you know about this place and what is Mako Manor anyway. This can't be your place or you would have insisted we live here in the first place".

Charlotte said "you're right this place doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Coral".

"to me but how"? Coral asked.

"After your parents got married they built this place in the clearing where they went camping once. I just wondered upon it one night I peered in the window and saw a loving family. One night I noticed the lights were on but the door was wide open and Cleo and Lewis weren't home. Another thing is the ground showed that three people had been dragged out I followed them until they ended at the water and saw an explosion somewhere on the water. So obviously Cleo and Lewis had two visitors that night. One they expected and another they didn't. I don't know why but I walked back to the cabin and I heard a baby cry. I went inside and found Coral, I picked her up and comforted her and I saw Lewis's journal open. I knew I shouldn't but I went through it and read it. It's still there and Coral I think you should read the first page."

They went upstairs and Charlotte got the journal and flipped to the first page and gave it to Coral "July 7th that's my birthday".

"go on" Charlotte said.

"This journal was suppose to express my joys of being a father but there are no words that can fully express the magnitude of my joy. Early this morning Cleo gave us a beautiful baby daughter, we've called her Coral. It hasn't been a whole day since she was born but I already love her and being a father. She's a tiny little thing but as cute as can be. From the moment she was placed in my arms I felt so much fatherly love. I know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Coral and Cleo. I feel so lucky, the two most beautiful girls and they're both with me. Coral, I promise you that no matter what the circumstances I will love you no matter what choices you make? Always remember mommy and daddy will always love you with all our hearts and we will always be with you."

Charlotte said "when I read that I decided I would give you all the love he and Cleo had wanted to give you."

Coral said "thank you, can I keep this".

Charlotte said "of course, I have a feeling he would've wanted you to have it anyway".

Meanwhile at Dr Denman's research facility things were not going well. "How could you just lose them".

Sophie said "I told you obviously Charlotte swapped our drink so she could sneak the girls away".

Linda added "and you haven't a clue as to where Charlotte and the girls might be. I find that very hard to believe".

"What makes you say that"?

"You lived with Charlotte and the girls for years you must have some idea to somewhere they would hide".

"Listen, I trained the girls to be the best of their given talents and me and Charlotte we never really talked to each other about our past or our lives to a great extent."

"Well think what do you exactly know about Charlotte"?

"Let's see she's a beautician, she likes art, she's very maternal towards the girls, she's a good cook, she knew Lewis, Cleo, Emma and Rikki and the last time she was with them she did something bad. That's about it".

"Well what did she take with her"?

"well clothes obviously, photographs, some sketches her grandmother had done of Mako Island, their …"

"Mako Island" Linda said "I bet you anything that's where they are".


	13. Kidnapped

Chapter 13

Kidnapped

Charlotte felt safer at Mako Manor, surely Sophie and Dr Denmen could never find them here. The next day Charlotte realised they had no food which meant she had to go to the Gold Coast to go shopping. She said to Coral "now I have to go to the shops but I want you and your sisters to stay here at the house. If you need to go somewhere else go to the Moon cave and tell your sisters. I shouldn't be gone too long".

As soon as Charlotte docked in the Gold Coast Sophie and Dr Denman left. They'd been looking out for her knowing soon she'd have to come back to do some shopping. As soon as they got to Mako Sophie lead the way saying she had an idea where they might be. Soon Mako Manor came into view. They didn't know that there was a telescope in the attic which Roxie had been using. When she noticed they were coming their way she told her sisters and they ran for it.

Coral was running to the moon cave with her sisters when she remembered she left her fathers journal in the bedroom as she was reading it this morning. She ran back to get it, only Roxie noticed she was going the wrong way so she went to get her. By the time she'd gotten to the clearing Mako Manor was in Coral was already inside and Sophie and Dr Denman were entering she hid in the bushes.

Just as Coral got the journal she heard noises and then Sophie's voice saying "girls are you here? Don't be scared it's just your Auntie Sophie". Coral hid under the bed, she knew it was a rubbish hiding place but it was the only one she had. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest and her breathing was very heavy. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then two pairs of feet enter the room. She covered her mouth so her breathing wouldn't give away her location. Coral was so scared as they searched the room knowing soon they would look under the bed and find her. Of course they thought to look under the bed and they found her. Sophie dragged her out from under the bed and stood her up keeping hold of her shoulder so she wouldn't run away.

"Ah Coral, so good to see you again" said Dr Denman.

"Sorry I can't say the same" said Coral

"Where are your sisters"? Coral kept silent.

Sophie yelled "where are your sisters"? It was so loud Roxie heard it outside.

Coral replied in a defiant tine "ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. In other words I'll tell you when hell freezes over."

Sophie said "my, my look who finally developed a back bone".

"I've developed more than a back bone but then you know all about that, don't you".

"come on we only need one girl" said Dr Denman. "besides I have a pretty good idea where the other girls are".

Roxie who had been waiting and worrying for a while finally saw Dr Denman come with Sophie dragging Coral. Dr Denman said "there's this cave in volcano"

Sophie said "yes I know of it"

"well I'll bet that's where the other girls are but first we'll take her back to the lab on the Gold Coast. If we don't leave before Charlotte gets back she might just think Coral got lost and she won't be feel she had to leave for the girls safety."

The moment she couldn't see them Roxie ran to the moon pool to warn her sisters to go back to house seeing as that's where Sophie and Dr Denman were going to look next.

The girls waited in the house for Charlotte to get back. When she came through the door they ran to her and all started speaking at once. "One at a time, please" said Charlotte.

"Sophie and Dr Denman were just here" said Eloise.

"That's not the worst part, they kidnapped Coral" said Bevin

Charlotte said "you saw this"?

"No"

"But I did, I saw everything" said Roxie "somehow they knew about this place. When I spotted them Sophie sure seemed to know where she was going. When I saw them coming out dragging Coral I overheard them so they sure knew about the moon cave".

Charlotte said "I don't get it how could they have know about this place. Roxie, did they happen to mention where they were taking Coral.

Roxie said "they've taken her back to Dr Denman's lab on the Gold Coast".

Note: Sorry for making you wait and agian any ideas for what could happen next would be most appreciated.


	14. Searching

Chapter 14

Searching

Charlotte and the girls made their way to the boat but when they got there they saw Sophie and Dr Denman had already come back. They stayed hidden in the bushes, Roxie was about to try and make a run for the boat but Charlotte pulled her back and put a finger to her lips. Charlotte waited until they'd passed by them then whispered "stay quiet and get to the boat".

Once they were further out Roxie asked "why didn't you let me get onto the boat when we got there"?

Charlotte said "did you not see Sophie and Dr Denman? You couldn't get to the boat without attracting their attention".

"But I'm not special, I have no powers, why would they…"?

"They're not going to wait until you get them Roxie. For all they know or us for that matter is your powers could show up at any time" Charlotte exclaimed.

"If at all" Roxie added

Charlotte sighed "not this again".

"I've waited and waited, Coral got hers first it took only twenty four hours or so for Bevin to get hers and another twenty four hours for Eloise but me nothing. Face it Charlotte I'm never going to get my power, when are you finally going to face facts and admit it"?

"When you're sixteen. I know it must be frustrating being so late getting your powers. I know, I was a tad late too and I worried that I wouldn't get my powers. Lewis mentioned that your mother was late as well, said it took her the longest, never mentioned how long but my point is your powers will come, in time. Moving on I'm taking you to Max's while I go get Coral."

Bevin said "but Charlotte we want to help get Coral back too".

Charlotte said "I know but what if something goes wrong, I'm not to risk losing all of you".

Once they got to the gold coast Charlotte took them straight to Max's. "I'm sorry to dump them on you like this but here is the only place left I can think of that neither of them know about".

Max said "you're trying, that's all anyone can ask and I'm happy to help anyway I can".

Charlotte hugged Max and said "I'll be back once I get Coral from there we may need to stay here while I come up with a new plan". Before Max could say anything else Charlotte ran off.

Charlotte went straight to the Marine Park where Dr Denman was doing her research. She picked the lock to her lab only to find it completely striped bare. She looked around to see if she may have left anything that might indicate where she went. She left and thought where else could she go to find out where Dr Denman's research facility was. Then she thought Linda must've told Sophie and if she was in luck Sophie wrote it down and left it either at their house or the cafe.

By now Sophie and Dr Denman had checked both the moon pool and Mako Manor. They had found nothing and decided to go back to the Gold Coast. Seeing as Charlottes boat was gone when they got back that was the only place they could have gone. Meanwhile Charlotte had checked every inch of the house and found nothing so she went to the café. She picked the lock to the door and then to Sophie's office. Charlotte found some post it notes and she grabbed a pencil to get the outline of the last thing wrote down which did say 'Linda's Research Facility' and beneath was an address. Charlotte was about to leave when she saw something else on Sophie's desk. On Dr Denmans boat Sophie just remembered she left her purse in her office at the café and would have to go straight there for it. In her office Charlotte wondered why Sophie would have these files. She opened them and couldn't believe what she read although it did make sense. Charlotte was about to leave when she heard Sophie's voice "hey whose in here"? Charlotte had nowhere to go to now and the door to the office opened.

note: ooohhh cliffhanger. What's gonna happen? Read and Review to find out


	15. Lost Hope

Chapter 15

Lost Hope

Sophie and Dr Denman came into the office and saw Charlotte in the middle of the room. Sophie smiled and said "well, what do we have here"?

Charlotte decided now was the time to hold all the cards again and replied "I think we have fraud and kidnapping".

"I don't know what you're talking about"?

"Then let me refresh your memory when you kidnapped Coral Roxie saw you take her. Talking of Roxie, here in my hot little hand are the Bennet's will which states the café would go straight to Roxie. Roxie's guardian and management of the café should Zane and Rikki die before Roxie's old enough would go to Cleo and Lewis. The first time we met you said Zane asked you to take care of Roxie if anything happened to him or Rikki".

Sophie said "alright fine I made I fake will saying I'd get custody of Roxie so I could get the café".

"As for Coral" said Dr Denman "she's fine. She's just helping me with some research. Tell us where are the other girls"?

"What on earth makes you think I'll tell you"? asked Charlotte

Sophie said "we'll be finding them either way so you might as well co-operate".

"I could go to the police and get you both arrested for kidnapping".

Dr Denman was about to say something when Sophie said "no, let her go to the police" she grabbed the will out of Charlottes hand "because without this it all becomes some story."

Dr Denman said "Charlotte, you had your best chance now I'd advise you to leave or we could just as easily go to the police and have you arrested for breaking an entrance and don't interfere with our work or we made be forced to do something even worse". Charlotte knew she didn't have a chance so she left.

Charlotte made sure Sophie and Dr Denman didn't follow her as she went back to Max's. The girls were asleep but Max had been waiting for her, when she came back Max asked "didn't find out where they're keeping little Coral"?

Charlotte said "I found an address but Sophie and Dr Denamn caught me. To find out forced me to break into the café they threatened to call the police if I didn't leave and they said if I interfered they'd do something worse.""but what about Coral"?

"What good am I going to be in jail or worse to her? Mermaid trainer, who did I think I was kidding? As a mermaid I was insane, as a human I'm pathetic, I'm no good to anyone.""Charlotte, you can't just give up".

"What do you except me to do Max, go running into that science facility and save Coral like some hero. I'm no hero, and I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not."

Max said "so that's it, your giving up. Who are you and what have you done with the real Charlottes Watsford?

Charlotte looked confused "what do you mean"?

"Do you remember how we first met"

"Sure, I followed Lewis when he was returning your research".

"Yes, you did, you were determined to find out the truth about your grandmother."

"What that go to do with anything"?

"I told you that you remind me of your grandmother despite the fact you look nothing like her. I said it was your manner, the way you speak, neither of you gave up when you really wanted something. Your stubbornness was a quality to be admired and not to let anyone tell you differently. You didn't have to be a mermaid to be like your grandmother, you already were. The question is now what are you going to do now?"

Charlotte shrugged "I don't know, but you're right I can't just give up. Those girls, they need me and I'm not about to let them down."

note: so what is Charlotte going to do? if you want to find out reveiw


	16. Clues

Chapter 16

Clues

The sun was just rising, a new day filled with hope except for one little girl. In Dr Denman's research facility Coral sat in a small room missing Charlotte and her sisters. She decided to read the last entry her father wrote in his journal.

Bella's coming over soon she's given Bevin to Sophie to baby-sit tonight. It's been almost a week since the accident, there was nothing Bella could've done. It is disappointing that Bevin will have to grow up without her father. I keep rehearing the story in my head. Bella and Will went out on their boat with Bevin to celebrate their anniversary. Will gave Bella a silver bracelet with sapphires in it as blue as the jewel in her necklace. I know because Will showed it to me, Ash and Zane. Cleo told me Bella told her, Emma and Rikki that she got Will another extremely rare shell for his collection. As Will was helping Bella put on her new bracelet he dropped it into the ocean. Bella was about to go in after it when Will dived into the water to get it. They didn't notice they'd anchored off Tritons Reef. It was a miracle I got out of there unnoticed when I went there to find Cleo after she ran away. Bella would've gone down with him if Bevin wasn't there, she couldn't leave Bevin on board alone. Will was able to get back to the surface but it was then the sharks swarmed. I can't imagine what it was like for Bella to watch it happen. It can't help that Sophie keeps blaming her for Wills death. I hope me and Cleo can cheer her up a bit.

We just put Coral down in her cradle for the night. Rikki and Emma said Roxie and Eloise have gotten to the stage where they sleep through the night. I can't wait until Coral gets to that stage, I love her dearly but she has a scream to shatter glass. It wouldn't be so bad if, well I just have this feeling lately that the three of us are being watched. Every now and again I think I see someone at the window for a split second. I starting to think we should move back to the Gold Coast. I haven't mentioned it to Cleo yet though.

That was the last entry in his journal. Coral knew that the face her father thought he saw at the window must have been Charlotte. The part about the sharks had left her a bit shaken up, must be an awful way to go. Now she knew the visitor her parents had expected the night they died was Bella but who was the other one?

Suddenly she heard Dr. Denman and Sophie talking "must say Linda that was a pretty good threat, telling Charlotte if she interfered with our work we'd do something worse than have her arrested for breaking an entrance?

Dr Denman replied "it wasn't a threat, if she's arrested for breaking an entrance, it the same as if she was arrested for trespassing which usually results in a fine. Whereas we will be locking her up"?

"you mean if she interferes"?

"No, I got Greg to follow her, he saw her go into a cabin, she hasn't left yet, I'm willing to bet that's where the girls are. As soon as we're ready Greg and the others are going in and seizing everyone inside. I know it seems harsh but it's either that or wait for Charlotte to interfere, because you know she will. This way is a lot faster".

"I guess your right but if I might suggest I more subtle approach".

Coral thought 'oh no, they must have gone back to Max's"

Meanwhile at Max's cabin the girls had woken up while Charlotte was trying to come up with a plan. Roxie asked "hi Charlotte do you know where Coral is yet"?

Charlotte said "I've found an address but I haven't checked it out yet. It would be too dangerous to go charging in without a plan".

Eloise said "I've been thinking about the night Coral's parents died you said three people were dragged out".

Charlotte said "yes, what were you thinking"?

"That night did it look like there had been a struggle".

"No, I found that a bit strange too".

"It would mean whoever dragged them out somehow drugged them or something. They couldn't knock them out one by one some sign of a struggle would happen, a knocked drink a broken vase….""Wait there were three drinks and a jug on the table. I knelt down and smelt one, it smelt like some sort of juice and something else. ".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Max went to answer it while the girls kept talking. Bevin said "so someone drugged their drink, but how did they get the drug into their drink in the first place."

Max said "would you believe a door to door salesman just sold me this new peach juice".

Charlotte said "at this time in the morning"?

"Yeah, so who wants a drink"?


	17. Roxie's Sick

Chapter 17

Roxie's Sick

Charlotte found herself being woken up by Max in a small room "What's happened Max"?

"I'm not too sure but I think the peach juice was drugged".

"And now we're prisoners".

"Yes Charlotte, we are".

"We have to get out of here and save the girls".

Meanwhile Roxie was waking up herself "Good Morning Roxie" said Eloise .

"Where are we" said Roxie feeling quite woozy.

"The Research Facility, where else"? said Coral.

Roxie said "I feel funny"?

Bevin asked "and you look rather pale too".

Coral ran to the door and banged on it yelled "emergency, emergency, Roxie's ill."

A little later while the other girls where being held by Dr Denman's men Sophie and Dr Denman had Roxie up on a bed. Dr Denman said "congratulations Sophie, how could you not tell Roxie was sick when you took her"?

Sophie said "well excuse me I wanted to leave her and the old man. You're the one who had to have all four girls and bring the old man as well as Charlotte."

"We couldn't have any loose ends"

"Hello here" said Coral "Roxie is sick, get her some help and for the record you're both completely evil".

Dr Denman said "Greg take Roxie back to her room and give her an ice pack". Greg who was holding Coral let go "Alright Coral you're first.

Coral asked "First for what Dr Demon"?

Dr Denman said "for doing what you said you wanted to, helping me with my research".

"There's a difference between helping you with your research and being your research".

"Don't tell me here's another McCartney without vision".

"I have vision, so did my father, the difference between my vision and yours is I know it's not worth losing the people you care about over".

note: So sorry for the wait, I was on holiday and didn't have an internet connnection. I know you want me to complete the story an I intend to in 9 more chapters.


	18. And Then There Was Four

Chapter 18

And Then There Was Four

Only Charlotte would carry around bug spray in her pocket and use it as a weapon. When one of Dr Denman's men came to give them food Charlotte quickly sprayed him in the face and got Max and herself out. Max said "that was some quick thinking, so is there a part two to this escape plan"?

"Next we have to find the girls and not get caught".

"How are we going to do that"?

"No idea, I'm making it up as I go along".

Meanwhile Roxie was being kept in isolation, after consideration Dr Denman and Sophie decided to keep her away from the other girls to keep them from catching whatever Roxie had? It was rather strange, they could tell it wasn't a cold or the flu because apart from the high temperature she wasn't exhibiting any other symptoms, they didn't what she had. She was feeling tired, sick and gloomy suddenly she heard "Coral, Eloise, Roxie, Bevin are you girls in here"?

Roxie said "Charlotte" then she repeated Charlotte name but louder. Charlotte ran up to her and said "Roxie are you alright"?

"I'm sick"

"oh you poor girl, with what"?

"I don't know, but I'm sweating like a pig in a sauna".

"Max what are we going to do, we can't move her"

Max replied "actually I don't think she's sick. Roxie what are your symptoms."

Roxie said "I felt kind of funny when I woke up but that's passed now, and I'm boiling".

Max asked "that's it" Roxie nodded "I have a theory but first we better get her out of here".

Charlotte got Roxie out of bed and the room "Max, just in case I want you to take Roxie back to where we were living with Sophie. They'll never look for her there while I look for the other girls".

"You sure you'll be alright"?

"I'll come when I have the other girls"?

While Max and Roxie got away Charlotte was getting nowhere. She turned a corner and came face to face with Dr Denman and Charlotte. Two of Dr Denman men came up behind her and grabbed her arms. Dr Denman said "Charlotte really, what did you expect to do"?

"Get the girls out of here" Charlotte said "what else"?

Sophie said "haven't we already proven that we're the ones in charge here".

"forgive me but I was under the impression the girls were people not performing monkeys like you treat them".

"and I was under the impression you weren't MacGyver, we heard about the bug spray"

Dr Denman said "put her in the boat we haven't time for this".

Greg just ran up them "Roxie missing".

"Alright Charlotte where is she"?

"What makes you think I'll tell you"

A while later back at Sophie's house Roxie was exhausted from the heat "what's happening to me Max"?

Max said "I believe you don't have your powers yet"

"That's right but what's that got to do with anything".

"I think the reason your power hasn't appeared yet is because it's stuck inside you. The heat is your power building up inside you which is now taking effect on you. The full moon will be up soon and it a full moon tonight, usually I discouraged the mermaids from looking at it but I think it might do you some good. It's the only cure I can think of so lets hope I'm right."

The moon came up and Max got Roxie to the window and Roxie took a good long stare at it Max left the room and came back with a glass of water "ready to give it a try".

Roxie concentrated all her energy on the water and stream stared to rising from it".

Roxie said "well I feel better and I'm going back to the research facility to rescue my sisters.


	19. Mermaids Have Tails

Chapter 19

Mermaids Have Tails

After being poked and prodded by Dr Denman Coral was glad to be back in the bleak gloomy room with most of her sisters. Just then Charlotte was thrown into the room with them. "Oh girls are you alright".

Eloise and Bevin said they were alright and Coral just crouched in a corner feeling abused. "How about you Coral, how do you feel".

Coral replied "I feel sore and well like a slide under a microscope".

Charlotte said "I'm sorry girl's I thought I could protect you, guess I messed up."

Eloise said "you didn't mess up it's just …"

Everyone looked at Eloise who was staring out of a small

barred window at the moon. Charlotte could tell what was happening but before she could stop them Coral and Bevin looked out of the window too.

"Oh No"

From out the window they see the ocean with Dr Denman's boat "Mako Island is calling us" said Coral.

Charlotte said "I know but unfortunately you can't go. How are you going to get out of this room"? Coral pulled some water from the ocean and placed it in the space between the window and the bars and then expanded it until it pulled away the bars and some of wall with it. "I guess that's one way".

They started running towards the ocean with Charlotte closely behind them. Suddenly she heard shouting and saw Dr Denman, Sophie and some of Dr Denman' men running towards them. Charlotte saw the girls weren't running towards the boat like she thought they were running towards the water. As they jumped in Charlotte stopped and so did Dr Denmans men. Ten seconds latr they saw three oranges tail come out of the water

Sophie said "did they just"?

Charlotte said " they're become mermaids".


	20. Finding them

Chapter 20

Finding Them

While Dr Denman's men dragged Charlotte back in so Dr Denman and Sophie could try and convince her to tell them where the girls were going. Meanwhile Roxie was on her way to try and save her sisters unaware they were already gone. Max was closely following to try and tell her she couldn't just run in there without a plan. He knew it was probably useless while she was under the affect of the moon but he had to try.

"Tell us where they went" said Sophie.

"No" said Charlotte.

"Where are they"?

"Not saying"

"You better tell us"

"You didn't say please"

"Please, tell us where they went"?

"No"

"This is getting us nowhere" said Dr Denman. "Charlotte you better tell us where they are or else".

"Or else what? I'm not telling and there is not a force in this universe that could change my mind".

Screams were heard and Greg ran into the room looking like he'd been burnt. Roxie walked into the room "where are they"?

Dr Denman said "good question, how about you ask Charlotte"?

Charlotte smiled and said "they got away Roxie, they're safe".

Roxie said "it's calling I have to go"?

Max came running into the room "now Roxie let's calm down".

Charlotte said "Max is she"?

Max said "she was uncomfortable, now she's not, all I had was a theory but a correct one. Unfortunately that theory required her to look at the full moon".

Sophie asked "what's the big deal about the full moon"?

Dr Denman said "that night when the girls tricked me into believing they'd given up their powers, that was a full moon".

Charlotte said "I'm doing you a favour not telling you where they are. A moonstruck mermaid is a dangerous creature indeed as you can plainly see" gesturing to Greg.

Sophie said "I think I can handle three insane nine year olds".

Charlotte said "are you blind? Full Moon Fever is unpredictable or at least that's what my grandmother said. Sometimes, sure they can be as harmless as a rose petal but there are times when they could kill you very slowly and very painfully."

"You're lying through your teeth".

Just then they noticed Roxie was gone but Dr Denman had a plan. "Sophie, I do believe I know where she went and where the other girls went."

She pulled Sophie out the door and quickly hid behind a corner Sophie said "what are you doing? You should've locked the door now Charlotte and Max are going to"…

As she said this Charlotte and Max crept out and as soon as they were out of ear shot Dr Denman said "lead us right to them".


	21. Realisations

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but all my word documents had changed type so I needed to change them all back.**

Chapter 21

Realisations

Charlotte and Max sped to Mako Island Charlotte said "Max I've been thinking even when we get the girls back what am I going to do? There's no place on the gold coast or Mako that's safe for the girls anymore".

Max said "I'm not sure and even you left the gold coast with the girls Sophie and Dr Denmen would still find you".

Charlotte said "I do have one plan but I'm not sure I can do it."

Max asked warily "what plan is that"?

Charlotte said "Elliot, Emma's little bother lives in Spain, Kim, Cleo's little sister lives in Sydney, Rikki's dad still lives in the trailer park he lived in with Rikki and I know Sophie and Dr Denman don't know where these three people are. I've been thinking I could send Eloise to Elliot, Coral to Kim, Roxie to Rikki's dad and you have Bevin while I run away making Sophie and Dr Denman think that the girls are still with me."

Max said "you want to separate them".

Charlotte said "I know, it's a horrible plan but it's the only one I have. I love those girls so much and I guess I've always known since they were babies there would come a point where I'd have to give them up."

Max said "keep that as a last resort and try coming up with another plan".

"Mako Island, should've known" said Dr Denman as she and Sophie followed Charlotte and Max.

Sophie said "so what are we going to do about the girls".

Dr Denman said "I had feeling there would come a point where they'd flee to the moon pool so I had my men install bars above the underwater entrance and all I have to do is call them to release the bars to trap them inside and these bars are stronger than the ones I used on their mothers".


	22. Peaches Are Not Peachy

Chapter 22

Peaches Are Not Peachy

Charlotte and Max made their way to the moon pool careful not to spook the girls. What they didn't know was the moon's hold on the girls wasn't that strong. Once they entered the moon pool the moons hold on them broke. "You know when Charlotte told us I thought this would be fun. But since becoming mermaids we've been running away and kidnapped and experimented on" said Coral.

Bevin said "I just want to be normal again and go home but we can't".

Roxie said "up to now if anyone asked I would've said I can do anything now I'm not too sure. How could Charlotte do this to us"?

Eloise replied "you make it sound like Charlotte changed us into mermaids but she didn't, we inherited it".

Bevin added "and if she hadn't told us we'd still gain our powers but we wouldn't know how to control them, she's done nothing but try to help us though this."

Eloise said "in any case what are we going to do now"?

Roxie replied "what can we do? We're mer-freaks with magic powers and no matter where we go people won't accept us. Nobody accepts something they can't understand".

"They don't have to know, no one has to know" the girls looked towards the entrance and saw Charlotte and Max coming in.

Eloise asked "what happened to us Charlotte? One minute we're in the bleak dungeon and the next we're here".

Charlotte said "it's the full moon, the full moon affects all sorts of life. When a mermaid looks at the full moon it takes hold of them and if they get wet it's even worse. The moon pool however it the safest place for a mermaid affected by the full moon and oddly enough if a mermaid is moonstruck Mako calls to them."

Roxie asked "then what do we do, we can't leave without getting moonstruck again"?

"You can't leave at all" at that moment Sophie and Dr Denman walked in. They all made their way to the exit but it was too late the bars were already over the exit.

Charlotte fixed Sophie and Dr Denman with a glare and said "what did you do"?

Dr Denman said "just a little assurance to make sure they can't escape like their mothers".

"They are nine years old for heavens sake, they should have a chance for normalcy, to follow their dreams and just have fun".

"Fun is nothing, just a waste of time" said Sophie. "I have invested too much of my time into making sure the girls do something big with their lives. Now they have the chance to be the biggest scientific discovery ever made and I'm not going to let you mess it up".

Coral said "or what? You'll kill her like you did our parents"!

Everyone turned to Coral with their mouths open. "Oh didn't anyone else know. It was Sophie, she killed off our parents".

Bevin asked "why would she do that"?

Coral said "it was for revenge. My father wrote it in his journal, in his last entry. The last entry stated that it had been a week since Will's death when he got torn apart by sharks. Bella was devastated to watch the man she loved die before her eyes and that you Sophie blamed her for his death".

Sophie said "it was her bracelet she should have gone down to get it".

Coral said "my father's journal also stated that Will went down before Bella could. She would have gone down with him but she had to stay on the boat to look after Bevin, it was not her fault. If anyone's it was the sharks fault".

Sophie said "still, where's the proof that I killed your parents when I had an air-tight alibi"?

"I asked my sisters what happened when they got captured they said they were drinking peach juice. Obviously it was drugged and I had you talking to Dr Denman the peach juice was your idea. Plus in the second to last entry my father said that my mother met up with you when she went shopping. You talked to her about how they'd invited Bella round to try and console her. You offered my mother a bottle of Peach Schnapps for the occasion."

Eloise said "and we also told you how Charlotte told us that your parents and expected guest must have been drugged".

"Exactly so a Peach juice and Peach Schnapps that was drugged coming from you is rather compelling evidence".

**note: we know how Bella,Cleo and Lewis died but I would like suggestions to how Rikki, Zane, Emma and Ash died so if you have an idea please put it in a review.**


	23. The Truth Is Out

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but here it is and thank you for your patience **

Chapter 23

The Truth Is Out

Sophie smiled "fine you got me. Yes, I drugged Bella, Cleo and Lewis, put them on a boat along with a bomb and I'd taken Bevin along with me. After their deaths I needed to get rid of some loose ends. The Doves were smart and had already started to investigate the mystery of their friends death. The police dismissed it as an accident but the Doves weren't convinced so I cut off their breaks. Their anniversary comes around, Emma's little brother babysits while they intend to go out to celebrate but they never arrived at their destination. The Bennet's were becoming thorns in my side after that, not allowing the Doves case to be closed and paid a lot of money to keep it open. So I thought why not get rid of them and get their café in one quick swoop. I broke into the house, tuned on their oven so it would look like the fire started there and lit a small fire outside their bedroom after I made sure Roxie would remain safe with a woollen blanket which I'm sure you know is fireproof. So when the firefighters got to Roxie she got out safety but her parents weren't so lucky. And guess what that was also dismissed as a terrible accident so I got away scot free with two orphan girls in my custody with everyone unaware I made them orphans in the first place."

Roxie said "you're a monster, if I get out of this alive I promise I shall spend the rest of my life trying to prove your guilt".

"If I were you Roxie I'd watch what I say".

Charlotte said "you know what other nine year old girls are dealing with right know, school, clubs and homework. I realise these girls are not normal girls but they deserve the chance to at least try."

"They've had nine years of being normal girls, now they're going to be the biggest scientific discovery".

"Mermaids are not scientific, they're magical and these girls have never had a normal life. You've been pushing all of them to train and practise all the time and while three of them are naturally gifted and enjoy what they're doing it's too much, they hardly have time for anything else.

"This again, look Charlotte there are people in the world who sit back letting the world pass them by like you and then there are people who grab opportunities like me.

Just then a blast of water shot out of the water right at Dr Denman and Sophie. When it stopped Dr Denman looked at Coral and said "that was very foolish, may I suggest you girls co-operate or you may find things being very uncomfortable for Auntie Charlotte". With that she got out a gun and pointed it at Charlotte causing the girl's, Charlotte's and Max's eyes to widen. "Do I make myself clear"?

Eloise replied "but we can't leave or we'll get effected by the full moon again."

Sophie said "keep your heads down and don't look at it and we shouldn't have a problem."

That was how about an hour later the girls, Charlotte and Max found themselves prisoners and on a boat back to the research facility.

Roxie said "well this is just dandy isn't it, we're prisoners again"

Charlotte said "don't be so negative"

Roxie said "sorry if I fail to see the good side in this".

Max asked "Coral did your father write down anything that might help us in his journal"?

Coral shook her head "no, he mostly talks about his own research, mom's stargazing and about me. He mentions the others a few times too. About how while my parents, Roxie's and Eloise's decided to make each other godparents Bevin's parents thought they could trust Sophie since they were family."

Eloise said "strange how two apples of the same tree could fall very far apart.

After some silence Roxie said "we need to get out of here, so any ideas anyone, remember there's no stupid idea's".

Bevin suggested "how about we all play dead, they'll stop coming after us if they think we're dead."

Roxie said "I take it back, that is a stupid idea they'll see through it in no time".

Coral said "maybe but if we modify that plan slightly it might give us an edge towards a permanent solution and I think I know how to".


	24. Manipulation

Chapter 24

Manipulation

Now they were back at the research facility in a windowless room and ready to set their plan in motion. Roxie said "I'm not sure about this".

Coral said "don't worry, only one of us needs to get sick for this to work, ready Bevin"?

Bevin who'd being running on the stop for ten minutes straight stopped and started trying to catch her breath and said "remind me... again...why do...I... have to... be the...sick one"?

Eloise said "if it was just Dr Denman we'd have a problem, but we have Sophie to consider. If any of us get sick Sophie's concern is as great as Dr Denman's but if a blood relative of hers got sick, well hopefully her conscience will start working and she'll feel concern."

Coral added "in my dad's journal it said if Sophie cared for anyone it was for her brother Will. Will once told him in an incident when he almost drowned Sophie told him later that seeing him become a free diving champion meant a lot, but not as much as just seeing him. We can only hope that any love she had for her brother extended to his only child."

Charlotte said "you'll be fine, Sophie won't let anything happen to you and once Dr Denman's gone you can try and manipulate Sophie into doing telling you whatever you want to know. Once you get information out of her all you need is to get out and go to the police."

Eloise said "now sprawl out on the floor and Roxie make her hot" Bevin did as she was told and Eloise went to the door "help, help, Bevin's sick".

Sophie rushed in with Greg guarding the door "oh Bevin my dear girl". She picked up Bevin in her arms and said "you're going to be all right now".

Greg asked "are you sure she's sick"?

Sophie said "of course I am, she's running a temperature". She left the room with Bevin and Greg locked the door after himself.

Charlotte said "now all we need to do is play the waiting game".

Sophie put Bevin in a bed and got Dr Denman "so we have a temperature and shortness of breath, I suggest rest for now".

Sophie said "right, I'll think I'll stay here to take care of Bevin".

Dr Denman said "she'll be fine, she won't fall into a coma because you leave the room."

"Please don't leave Auntie Sophie" said Bevin doing her best to sound weak "I don't want to be alone right now".

Sophie said "don't worry Sweetie I'm not going anywhere".

Dr Denman said "alright, you stay here while I'll get back to work".

Once Dr Denman left the room it was time for Bevin to manipulate Sophie into telling her everything. "Auntie Sophie, I'm scared what's going to happen to me and the others"?

Sophie replied "Dr Denman's going to do some tests and let the world know mermaids exist. I think for a little girl it would be exciting".

"It isn't" Bevin realised she hadn't gasped for breath in a while and took a gasp before continuing. "Coral said that in her dads journal it mentioned that my parents were the only ones who entrusted guardianship of their child to someone outside the group but if my parents were the only ones why is Roxie in your care."

Sophie thought she could trust her only family with her secret although Bevin already knew. "I made the Bennet's a fake will with myself down as Roxie's godmother so I could get the cafe. I was planning to wait a few more years until Roxie was old enough and put her off the idea of running a cafe so she give it to me."

Bevin took a gasp and said "what happened to the Bennet's real will".

Sophie said "both of the wills and are safe in Dr Denman's office. We thought she should keep them since Charlotte tried to steal them".

Bevin groaned in pain and said "I miss Lily" naming an old white stuffed seahorse she had when she was younger. All of the girls had a stuffed seahorse, each one was a different colour and named after something that was the same colour. All the girls had left their stuffed seahorse behind when they ran away a few days ago.

Sophie said "then how about I rush home and get her for you".

Bevin nodded and said "I'd like that". One Sophie left Bevin smiled, phase one of their plan was complete, time for phase two.

**A.N Since I'm going to be busy for a while I may not be able to update the last chapters for a long time but I will at some point. **


	25. Almost Over

Chapter 25

Almost Over

Bevin was in a room with a window so she was able to see Sophie leave. She wondered around the facility for a while looking for Dr Denman's office luckily without running into anyone. When she found Dr Denman's office she wasn't there. Bevin couldn't believe it, this was just getting too easy. Then she searched the whole office for the Bennet's real will but when she found a file with the fake one open next to a shredder she knew she was too late.

She couldn't just give up but this did mean she had to change their plan completely. But what could she do? She had no proof to involve the police and she was scared. She couldn't go get Max, Aunt Charlotte and her sisters, they were too heavily guarded. She crouched into a ball, all this was too hard for her. She knew she had to do something, this could be their only chance.

Suddenly she smelt something peachy, the peach juice. Maybe the peach juice, the drugged peach juice would be enough evidence for the police and Sophie and Dr Denman could be put away for kidnapping. She saw a mirror too so she could use that to look around corners. She saw a photo of her and Sophie at her last recital and said "I'm sorry Aunt Sophie but I have to do this".

Meanwhile Charlotte, Max and the girls were talking. Eloise asked "what if Bevin can't do it, or gets caught, or"?

Charlotte said "I don't want to think of the alternative".

Roxie looked like she was thinking hard and said "maybe there's another way, we could scare them into letting us go".

Coral asked "how"?

Roxie said "it's just an idea but pretend to be possessed by our mothers spirits".

Eloise said "what kind of scientist believes in ghosts"?

Roxie said "the same kind that believes in mermaids".

Charlotte shook her head and told them"for that to work you would need to know everything about them, stuff even Max and I don't know or would be in Lewis journal".

Max said "there's a Legend you know, most people don't know of, to bring back the spirits of Mermaids, they just need living hosts".

Charlotte said "you mean the girls" she shook her head "no, I won't allow it".

Coral said "but it might work Aunt Charlotte".

Charlotte knelt down "if something goes wrong, I'd never forgive myself. I'm your guardian, it's my job to protect you and your sisters, I love you".

Coral wrapped her arms around Charlotte as she whispered "I love you too, you're just like a mother to us, but we have to do this. Let us protect you this time".


End file.
